AmberMarsh Fics
by SeraphimicDestiny
Summary: A series of fics about Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh. These two would be amazing together. Will contain mostly AUs', fluff, slight OOCness from time to time, the occasional butchered timeline, lots of cute/romantic moments, and other fun stuff.
1. Even angels need angels

Rachel was sure Kate was an angel. She was as sweet as could be, and, if Rachel were to be so bold, absolutely beautiful. On any given day, Kate could easily be found helping out with any noble cause. Ms. Marsh also did more than her fair share to help out around Blackhell too. She could also somehow see the good in almost everyone, even people like Victoria Chase. Yes, if there ever was an angel on Earth, it was Kate Marsh.

Rachel was still unsure how someone so sweet and innocent could have become her friend. Rachel had gotten into her fair share of trouble in her life of late. But then, who was she to question what was surely fate? Rachel and Kate's paths had managed to cross after Rachel's friendship with Chloe was almost destroyed, due to Rachel's thing going on with Frank. It was also after Rachel had been drugged by Nathan Prescott, who did god knows what else to her. Rachel preferred not to think on the variables she didn't know.

Kate ended up speaking to Rachel after photography one day. It was one of the classes they shared. She expressed concern for Rachel, who hadn't been herself since the whole fight-with-Chloe-drugged-by-Nathan thing. Rachel played it off as stress, and the two began talking more. This eventually led to tea dates and other hangouts. Rachel even began to visit Kate in her room in the mornings to listen to her play the violin. This new-found friendship made Rachel happier than anything else ever had.

Kate was truly an angel, a light in the dark, a beacon in the dim. Many days, Rachel would tell Chloe about her time spent with Kate, and of course when Max came back into Chloe's life, she was filled in too. On a particularly uneventful afternoon, the three were at their usual junkyard hangout, and Rachel was once again regaling them with her moments with Kate.

"Okay, so me and Kate were having tea yesterday, and I told Kate this really funny joke. She was drinking as I told it, and she almost spit out her tea trying not to laugh. It was so cute."

"Mhm. You know, I'm one hundred percent certain you've got a crush." Chloe remarked.

"I second that." Max chimed in.

Rachel crossed her arms. "What gives you two that idea?"

Max shurgged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you spend copius amounts of time with her, talk about her all the time, call her cute and beautiful, referred to as an angel more than once, stare at her in Jefferson's class when she isn't looking..."

"That's enough, Caulfield."

"Rach, she has a.."

"I don't want to hear it from you either, Price." Rachel sighed, and looked at the ground. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I doubt she feels the same way."

"Come on, Rachel. Don't think that way." Chloe said comfortingly.

"There isn't any reason Kate wouldn't like you, Rachel."

"Look Max, even I don't like me at times."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"Not happening, Chloe. What if I do, and she freaks out and doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Rachel, I don't think Kate would be like that. You really should talk to her."

"Fine, Max. I will... eventually."

Rachel wished she could find the confidence to tell Kate how she felt. She never could.

* * *

Rachel agonized over this for the next few days. On the one hand, she would love to be with Kate. Kate made her feel things she'd never felt before, with Frank or Chloe. Kate brought a happiness into her life that she never thought she'd find again. But at the same time, Rachel didn't want to do anything that would jeopordize their friendship. Almost losing Chloe had been so fucking painful. Losing Kate would be the end of the world.

On one of these days, Dana came to invite Rachel to a Vortex club party. It was an invitation Rachel declined.

"Rachel Amber doesn't want to party?" Dana questioned.

"That is correct. I'm just not feeling it."

"Okay, Rach. Well, if you change your mind, you're free to come."

"Thanks, Dana."

After Dana left, Rachel looked at a drawing of herself that Kate had made. Kate's art was so amazing. Kate was so amazing. _'Maybe the party would take my mind off her for a while.'_ she thought, then shook her head. _'I don't think I want my mind off her.'_ However, Rachel would end up regretting her decision not to go.

* * *

Rachel spent that weekend out of town, but tried to get in touch with Kate. Her calls and texts were ignored, and Max and Chloe couldn't contact Kate either. Rachel began to worry. She'd never been happier to see a weekend end. But her happiness at seeing Kate again was short-lived as she saw the state her dear friend was in. The aura of positivity Kate usually carried was gone. She was much more quiet of late, and Rachel didn't see that lovely smile anymore.

She tried to find out what was wrong, but her attempts to pry only upset Kate further, so Rachel backed off. But Blackhell had its own ways of giving her a rough idea of what the problem was. People kept talking about some viral video, about Kate and that fucking party. Rachel wasn't sure exactly what was on the video, but she knew Kate wasn't like that. The fact that people would watch it, and would think such awful things about Kate made Rachel sick. She got into a lot of arguements with people about it. Out of all the assholes, the worst were Victoria and Taylor.

First off, Rachel was more than sure Victoria was behind the video. It seemed like something she'd do. Making things worse, she and her two little slaves did everything they could to make Kate even more miserable. While in class one day. Taylor threw a paper ball at Kate while Jefferson had his back turned.

Rachel saw this, and threw a pen at Taylor, hitting her in the forehead. Taylor glared at Rachel, but said nothing as Jefferson turned his attention back to the class. Rachel glanced over at Kate, and saw a small smile on her lips.

Rachel went over to her after class. "Hey, Kate."

"Hey, Rachel."

"Wanna go grab some tea later?"

"Not today. I've got a lot of homework to go over."

"Oh, okay. We can hang some other time, then." Rachel started to walk off.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked back at Kate, who smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Rachel once again came to Kate's defense again that day. She saw Chloe's step-douche harassing her, and intervened. David was irritated, to say the least.

"This doesn't concern you, Rachel."

"Yes it does. You're bullying my friend."

"Nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job."

"No, you aren't, Rambo. You're harassing her for no reason."

"You got a real mouth on you. It'll get you into serious trouble one day, missy." David warned as he walked away.

Kate was ecstatic. "Oh Rachel, thank you so much! I think you scared him for once."

"It was nothing. That prick needed to be taken down a peg."

"It was something, to me. I do have to go, but thank you. I appreciate this so much." Kate gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Rachel placed her hand over her cheek and smiled, feeling herself blush. It had only been a friendly gesture, but it made her heart race all the same.

* * *

The next day, things got bad again. Rachel was heading to the showers, when Kate went past her, clearly upset. Rachel tried to talk to her, but she kept walking. Going into the showers, Rachel saw Victoria writing on one of the mirrors with lipstick.

"Oh, hi Rachel! You're just in time to check out the link to Kate's video. It's awesome." Victoria said, earning a snicker from Taylor.

Rachel's patience had worn thin. "Fuck you, Victoria."

"Aww, you're just mad because your little girlfriend set a tounge record on video." Victoria teased.

"You could have gotten in on the action if you'd been at the party, Rach. You'd both be viral then." Taylor added.

"Shut the fuck up! Kate isn't like that!" Rachel snapped.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" Victoria stepped very close to Rachel. "You know, I almost feel sorry for you. You spend so much time pining for this perfect little angel, and can't get past the friendzone. Yet Kate had no problem getting all over those guys. It must be so hard for you." She taunted.

Rachel couldn't take anymore. With one movement, she backhanded Victoria. "Screw you! You're just a pathetic bitch!"

"You'll regret that, Rachel." Victoria threatened, before her and Taylor walked out.

"Fucking blow me." Rachel muttered. She walked over to the mirror, and wiped the link off. "I wish I could do more."

"You can be there for her."

Rachel turned around, seeing Max. "Oh, hi Max. You heard all that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I know Victoria is a bitch, but I don't think you should have hit her."

"You're probably right. But it felt pretty damn good at the time. I'm just so sick of her shit. Kate doesn't deserve this."

"I know she doesn't. But you flying off the handle won't help."

"I know, I know. I.. I need to take a shower."

"Okay. We'll talk later."

Rachel normally felt relaxed after a shower. Not this time. After getting dressed, she decided to go talk to Kate. She erased the crap written on her room slate, replacing it with a heart, and knock on the door. "Kate? It's Rachel. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Came the quiet reply.

Kate's normally bright room was dim in several ways. The blinds were drawn shut, and a sweater covered up the mirror. Some clothes lay in a disarrayed pile, and torn up drawings were scattered up on the floor.

 _'Jeez.. it's like a fucking Tim Burton film in here.'_ Rachel thought.

Kate was lying on the bed, expressionless. She sat up, and motioned for Rachel to sit with her. "Rachel, am I worth getting in trouble for?"

"What?"

"You threw a pen at Taylor, back-talked to David, and Max told me you hit Victoria. I don't want to be the reason you get into trouble."

"I know, Kate. But I couldn't just do nothing. Taylor was being a bitch, David was being an asshole, and fucking Victoria was writing the link to the video on the mirror!"

"She was? Of course she was..." Kate sighed.

"I erased the link, Kate."

"You did? Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome, Kate. Um... I hate to say this, but I don't really know what this video is even about. I might be able to help more if you tell me what happened."

"If you want to know... I.. I went to the last Vortex club pary, and ended up kissing a bunch of people, but I don't remember it."

Rachel looked at Kate in surprise. "You went to a Vortex club party? Why? No, wait... what else happened?"

"Well, I had a small sip of wine, and then I had water. Then, I started feeling sick, and disoriented."

"Fuck... then what?"

"Nathan said he'd take me to the E.R."

"Nathan!? That's not good..."

"I remember driving for a long time..then a room, white and bright. I thought it was the hospital, but then I heard Nathan's voice... and and felt a sharp sting in my neck.." Kate was on the verge of tears."

"Oh, Kate.." Rachel couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Rachel, what am I going to do? What if my church sees it? My mom and aunt are already saying.. saying mean things... I..I.." Kate was in tears by this point.

Rachel put her arms around Kate. "Kate, listen to me. We'll go to the police, okay? We'll go to them, and get this figured out."

"But.. but what is they don't believe us, or they don't find proof? Max is afraid this will backfire on us. We're just going on my story..."

"No, Kate. We're going on OUR stories." And Rachel told Kate what Nathan did to her.

"Oh my god... Rachel, why haven't you told anyone?"

"I've been afraid, afraid no one would believe me. But with the two of us together, that asshole won't get away with this shit."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." Rachel hugged Kate a little tighter. "It will be okay. I promise."

Kate looked at Rachel, genuine hope in her eyes. Their faces were so close. Rachel could feel the heat in her cheeks, her heart pounding.

 _'Should I say something?'_ She wondered. She never got the chance to say anything.

Kate placed her hands on Rachel's cheeks and leaned in, kissing her. Rachel's eyes went wide, a jolt going through her. Kate was kissing her! This was real, it was happening. And Rachel had wanted it so much.

Rachel closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss, placing her hands around Kate's midriff. Kate's lips were so soft, and the kiss was so perfect. Kate was so perfect. This was perfect.

But suddenly, Kate pulled away. There was shock and confusion on her face. "Rachel.. I..I think you need to go."

"Kate.."

"Rachel, please go."

"Alright, Kate."

Rachel left the dorms. She leaned on the wall outside, letting out a sigh. Her feelings were a jumbled mess. Her phone went off. Texts from Chloe.

Chloe: Rachel. Two Whales. Now. Max is gonna dazzle us with her new powers.

Rachel: Be there soon.

* * *

The delicious breakfast waiting at the diner, and Max showing off her new rewind powers took Rachel's mind off things. But as they were about to leave, Rachel got a call from Kate. Max and Chloe went to wait in the truck while Rachel took the call.

"Hey Kate. What's up"

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. I really think the police will take this seriously."

"Of course, Kate. We'll get through this together. I promise. Um, listen.. about the.. about what we did.."

"I have to go, Rachel." And with that, the call was over. Rachel looked at her phone, a picture of her and Kate as her screensaver. Things weren't so simple anymore.

Rachel was quiet the whole drive to the junkyard, and couldn't bring herself to be too excited about Max's powers anymore. Max and Chloe picked up on Rachel's mood, and so they all sat in the shack together.

"What's the matter, Rach?" Max asked.

"Um..well.. Kate and me.. we.. we kissed."

"You kissed!?"

"Yes, Chloe."

"And you're upset?"

"Tell us what happened, Rachel." Max said.

"Well, we were talking about what happened to her at that fucking party, and about going to the police with our stories. And then... then she just kissed me. And I didn't stop her."

"Did you want to stop her?"

"No, Max. But maybe I should have. She looked so confused, and then she asked me to leave." Rachel looked at the ground. "What am I going to do now?"

"Maybe you should talk to her." Chloe suggested. "She needs you right now, Rach."

Rachel nodded.

* * *

When Chloe took them back to Blackhell, Max went to visit Warren in the science lab to see some experiment he was working on, so Rachel decided to head to photography. She saw Kate walking away, visibly distressed, and tried to talk to her, but Kate kept walking. She tried to walk into class, but Jefferson asked her aside.

"Are you alright, Rachel? You seem troubled."

"I'm just worried about Kate. This crap with the video has got her so upset."

"Your concern is amiable. But maybe Kate brought this on herself."

"...what?"

"Look, you know how Kate is. Everyone loves a good martyr act. But me thinks Ms. Marsh doth protest to much."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are.. are you saying Kate deserves this? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Rachel, please.."

"Kate didn't do anything wrong! She's going through hell right now. and you don't even care!" Rachel walked into the classroom, and sat at her desk. _'Bastard.'_ She walked over to the window, watching the rain fall. She saw Kate walking away, and noticed David taking pictures. _'What the fuck is his problem? Kate doesn't need this bullshit.'_

Starting to turn around, Rachel noticed some small etchings on Kate's desk. She leaned close to try an read them. She was horrifyed at what she saw: _I want to die._

It felt like time had stopped. Rachel felt a numbness spreading through her. _'Kate..'_ And she took off running. She didn't care that she almost barreled someone over, didn't care about the rain pelting her as she raced outside and ran for the girls dorm. _'Please let me be in time. Please!'_ she prayed as she raced up the stairs.

She burst through the door to the roof, finding Kate, who spun around in surprise. She was so close to the edge.

"Rachel!? What are you doing here?" The rain was mixing with Kate's tears.

"Kate, please don't do this!" Rachel begged, tears of her own falling.

"Oh Rachel, I know you want to help me, but you can't. No one can."

"Kate, I can help! Let me help, like I've been helping."

"Rachel, I love all that you've done, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters.."

Rachel took a couple steps towards Kate. "That's not true, Kate. You matter. And not just to me. You matter to so many people."

"Nobody gives a damn about me! Nobody.." Kate took a step back.

"Fuck everybody else, okay? Fuck Nathan, fuck Victoria, fuck Jefferson, fuck David, fuck the other assholes that go to this shit-pit of a school! Max cares about you. Your little sisters care about you. Your dad cares about you. They all want you to pull through this."

"They do care about me, don't they? Even if I am letting them down." Kate looked away. "You sound so persuasive...

Rachel clapsed her hands together, stepping closer. "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. Mathew 11:28, right? Your favorite verse."

Kate looked at Rachel, opening her mouth, but not speaking. She bit her lip.

"You taught me that, Katie. You taught me so many things. You taught me how to see the beauty in the world. You taught me what it means to be strong. You taught me how to believe. You brought a light into my life when I couldn't see past my darkness. I don't want to see that light fade." Rachel outstretched her arms. "I believe in you, Katie. Will you believe in me?"

Kate looked at her a moment, the reached for her, falling into her arms. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..."

Rachel held her close. "Don't be. You spared me one of Jefferson's lectures."

Rachel didn't feel the chill of the rain. She only felt Kate in her arms, here and alive. At some point, she vaguely registered Max showing up, and the rest became a numb blur, talking to Principle Wells and the police. She stayed at her house that night. She turned on the star light Chloe had made for her a few years ago. It comforted her. _'So much beauty out there.'_ She mused.

* * *

She was able to go visit Kate in the hospital a couple days later. Going into the room, she saw Kate sitting on the bed, drawing. She looked up at Rachel, and smiled, that beautiful angelic smile Rachel hadn't seen in so long.

"Rachel!" Kate ran over to Rachel, hugging her. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course, Kate. How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling so much better, especially now that you're here. And.. I am so sorry. I feel so ridiculous."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Katie, Those fucks at Blackhell should be sorry."

Kate smiled. "I think they are, judging by all the cards and balloons I keep getting." She went to sit on the bed, motioning for Rachel to join her.

"It's nice to see you smiling again. I missed that." Rachel said.

"So did I. Thank you so much for coming up to the roof. It means so much to me."

Rachel smiled. "Of course Kate. I care about you."

"I know you do. I.. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Back before, when I kissed you... why didn't you stop me?"

Rachel looked away, biting her lip nervously. "I.. I didn't want to. Kate... I have hella feelings for you. I was afriad you'd freak out if I told you, so I never did. Then all that crap happened...and then you kissed me, and it was everything I'd been wanting, so I didn't stop it. And then you looked so confused, and then I was confused..."

"Woah, Rachel. Slow down. You like me...like that?"

"Yes, but it's more than that." Rachel sighed. "When I was on the roof with you, I was so afraid I'd lose you. I couldn't bear it. And holding you in my arms.. I never wanted to let you go. What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Kate."

Rachel looked at Kate, whose expression was rather calm. "Kate?"

"Rachel, the reason I kissed you... it was because what we have is special. You did so much for me, and I realized how much it meant to have you in my life. I freaked out because I was just.. really emotional about everything."

"Are you saying... that.. that you..."

"Rachel Amber at a loss for words?" Kate giggled.

"Very funny.."

Kate gently took Rachel's hand. "You're my angel, Rachel."

Rachel blushed at the compliment, turning her head away. "You're the angel."

"Even angels need angels, Rachel. And to answer your question, I love you too." Kate placed her other hand on Rachel's chin, turning her head so they could look at each other. Rachel tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Kate smiled, then leaned forward, pressing her lips to Rachel's. Rachel leaned into the kiss, interlocking her fingers with Kate's. This felt right. No stress or confusion. Just them.

Rachel smiled as kiss broke. "After you get out of here, I'm taking you on a trip around Oregon, all day. Wherever you want to go. It'll be our first official date."

"I can't wait."

Rachel pulled Kate into a hug, holding her tight. No matter what the world threw at them, they would get through it together. They were watching over each other, and nothing would tear them apart.


	2. Nightmare

Rachel normally loved driving around, especially with Kate. It was always so relaxing. Today was different. Rachel wasn't even sure where they were going. Kate had just said that she would say when they got there.

Kate had her phone to her ear, listening to a voicemail. She sighed, putting the phone away.

"Who was it from?" Rachel asked.

"My mom."

"What did she say?"

Kate frowned, looking out the window. She and her mom hadn't been on very good speaking terms since Kate told her family about her relationship with Rachel.

"Hey, it's okay." Rachel placed her hand on Kate's shoulder comfortingly.

Kate looked at Rachel with a somber expression, then looked back out the window. "Oh, we're here." She said after a minute.

Rachel pulled over, and she and Kate got out of the car. Rachel followed Kate through some trees.

"Katie, where are we going?"

"You'll see." There was a strange tone to Kate's voice. It made Rachel uneasy.

Soon enough, they reached a very familiar tree. Kate stood in front of it, her back to Rachel.

"Rachel, most of my family want nothing to do with me, because I'm dating you."

"I know, Kate. I.."

"You never really cared what happened to other people, did you?"

"...what?"

"You never cared about the people you hurt...Frank... Chloe... Me.." It started raining.

"Kate, I would never hurt you."

"Yes, you would. Because you're selfish. You draw people in, like moths to a flame, and hurt them all. You're beautiful, but you blind people to the pain you cause. Like fire."

As the words left Kate's mouth, the tree lit ablaze. Rachel took a few steps back, trembling.

"Fire takes everything for itself, leaving nothing but ruin behind." Kate walked past Rachel, once again standing on the ledge of the school roof. "I wish you hadn't come up here. You should have let me die. Being with you has brought me so much more pain."

Rachel tried to step forward, but fell to her knees, crying out in pain. She held up her arm, seeing the wound Damon had given her back in the junkyard. She looked up at Kate. "Katie... no.."

"You look like a dream. But you're a nightmare, Rachel." Kate turned to look at her, the rain mixing with her tears. "The only way for me to wake up, is to put myself to sleep." She jumped from the ledge.

* * *

"NO!" Rachel screamed, sitting up.

Her scream woke up Kate, who had been sleeping beside her. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel panted, everything coming back to her. They were in the attic of Max's parents house, who had made it into a room for them until they could get their own place. They had come here with Max and Chloe after the storm.

Rachel swallowed dryly, trembling. "N..nothing. Just a bad dream.."

"It's the same one you always have, isn't it? The one you won't talk about?"

Rachel looked away.

"Rachel, talk to me. Please." Kate pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said softly.

"For what?"

"For everything. I.. I'm a horrible person... I'm selfish... I hurt people."

"Rach, that's not true..."

"Yes it is! I hurt Frank, I hurt Chloe... I don't want to hurt you too..." Rachel couldn't hold back her tears. "That's what happened in my dream. You were hurting, because of me.. and I lost you.."

Kate put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Rach, those things you did, they're in the past. This is your present, and your future. You would never hurt me, and you'll never lose me."

"But, I.. your family.."

"'But' nothing. My family is here, with Max, and Chloe, and you. You are more important to me than anything else. You save my life."

Rachel mustered a smile. "You saved mine, too."

Kate smiled as well. "We saved each other. And we'll always have each other. Always. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Katie."

Kate pulled Rachel into a kiss. Lying back down, they snuggled closer together under the blanket. Rachel rested her head against Kate.

Life in the past had been worse that any nightmare. But right now was sweeter than any dream.


	3. Our Shirt

The greatest thing about Rachel's mornings was waking up to the angel beside her. She especially loved waking up before Kate did, so she'd have a few extra minutes to watch her sleep. She always looked so peaceful, and beautiful. Rachel still sometimes wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

She gently brushed Kate's hair from her face, and placed a soft kiss on her lips, being responded to with a quiet moan.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I'm going to take a quick shower before we go to Blackhell."

"Mhm..." Kate murmured, still mostly asleep.

Rachel chuckled.

After her shower, she got dressed in all but a shirt. She looked around for her blue flannel, but didn't see it. _'I must have left it in the room.'_

Going back into the room, she saw Kate was awake, sitting on the bed, wearing the shirt in question.

"Katie, you're wearing my shirt."

"This isn't your shirt."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. It's OUR shirt."

"Well, I want to wear our shirt to school, so give it back."

"Later."

"Kate, we don't have time for this. I want to get some breakfast and chill with you at the diner before school. So please give me the damn shirt."

Kate smirked at her playfully. "You'll have to come and get it." She said in a sing-songy tone.

Rachel rolled her eyes in mock irritation. "Fine. Have it your way."

Kate got up from the bed as Rachel came towards her. Rachel grabbed her before she could leave the room, and gently shoved her against the wall, causing her to squeak in surprise. Still determined to get the shirt back, Rachel quickly devised a clever, but evil, plan.

She kissed Kate, softy at first, but it quickly became more intense. Kate moaned against Rachel's lips as Rachel began to undo the shirts' buttons. After they were undone, Kate pulled away from Rachel long enough to push the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. And Rachel forgot about getting the garment back.

Kate pulled Rachel in for another kiss, wrapping her hands around the back of her neck and gripping her hair. Rachel ran her hands up Kate's sides and around her back, towards the clasp of her bra.

As she undid the clasp, and Kate pulled her closer, getting breakfast was also forgotten. Blackhell could do without them for a bit.


	4. Family Matters

Kate had never been so anxious in her life. Things had been going so perfect. Then she got a phone call from her dad. After a bit of small talk, he told her that he and Kate's mom would be dropping by Arcadia Bay next week to visit her. And Kate spent the week as pretty much a nervous wreck. She loved her parents dearly, and would normally be happy to see them. But she was worried about how they would react to finding out a few things they didn't know yet.

Kate would never lie to her parents, but if they didn't ask, she saw no reason to tell. She always told them how well her studies and volunteer work were going. She told them about her drawings, and that she had really great friends. What she had yet to mention was her relationship of six months with Rachel Amber.

It wasn't that Kate was embarresed or ashamed of Rachel. Their relationship was very public. Kate loved Rachel more than anything. With Rachel, it was like she'd found a piece of herself she didn't know she was missing.

The problem was Kate's parents. They were very devout Christians. The topic of homosexuality was scarce in Kate's home. Her father, Richard, figured that someone else's lovelife didn't affect him, and nobody had the right to judge. Her mother, Beverly, had a very different viewpoint. Kate could recall her having used the words 'sick' and 'depraved' when having spoke of it. So her family rarely discusssed it. Kate now needed to bring it up.

There had never been a good time to do so before. She simply couldn't send them a text or an email, though the idea was quite appealing.

And a phone call wouldn't work too well. 'Hi, Mom and Dad. I'm gay! *click*'

But now they were coming out to see her. So she'd need to tell them. And she was trying to figure out how. She was ever so grateful that Rachel was with her. She'd have gone absolutely crazy if not for her girlfriend.

* * *

The day before her parents visit had Kate on complete edge. She tried to keep her focus in class, but her thoughts kept turning to tomorrow. After school was out, she went with Rachel, Max, and Chloe to the junkyard, as per usual. Yet even while sitting in their little shack hideout, Kate still found herself brooding. She was pulled from her musings when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Kate." Chloe said.

"What? I was listening." Kate insisted.

Chloe crossed her arms. "Oh, really? What was I talking about?"

"...donuts?"

"Wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm just.. I'm worried about tomorrow."

"I know your parents are hard cases about religion, but they're still your parents."

"Chloe's right. Kate." Max said. "They love you so much."

"I know. I'm just worried." Kate sighed. "I want everything to be okay."

Rachel took her hand. "I'm sure it will be, Katie. I'm sure everything will be just fine." She kissed Kate's cheek affectionately, then looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot. We need to go."

"Why?" The other three asked in unison.

"We have other arrangements." Rachel informed them. She smiled at Kate. "Since my parents are out of town, I decided to plan something special."

"Oh?" Chloe looked Rachel in a suggestive manner. "Wanna share the details?"

"Chloe!" Max exclaimed, lightly smacking her girlfriends arm.

Rachel and Kate laughed.

"In your dreams, Price. Besides, this isn't that kind of special. Not exactly. Just a little special." Rachel said. She held out her hand to Kate. "Shall we?"

Kate took her hand. "Bye, guys. Wish us luck." She said to Max and Chloe.

"Good luck." Max said.

"We'll be praying for ya!" Chloe joked, making a cross over her chest with her finger.

Kate shook her head, amused. Those two were something else.

* * *

Rachel had made dinner for Kate and herself. It wasn't anything fancy. Just tomatoe paprika soup and grilled cheese sanwiches, cut into heart shapes. Rachel was quite the romantic. She had even gotten sparkling apple cider, and poured it into fancy wine glasses. She lit a couple candles for the table.

It was all quite cozy. Kate felt relaxed for the first time that week.

Rachel picked up her glass. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the most wonderful girl in the world. I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend. You are one of a kind, Kate Marsh."

Kate smiled, and picked up her glass as well. "And I have a toast for you. Rachel Amber, you are the most incredible person I've ever met, and you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. These past six months have been beautiful."

"They certainly have." The girls clinked their glasses together.

After taking a drink, Rachel leaned against the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Right now? I'm feeling pretty great. Thank you for dinner, Rachel. I enjoyed it so much."

"You're welcome. Katie. I know it wasn't spectacular, but I wanted to do something special for us."

"It was very special."

"It's not over yet."

"Oh? What else did you have in mind?"

Rachel pulled out her phone, and put on some soft music. She walked over to Kate, holding out her hand. Kate took her hand, standing up. Holding each other close, they began to slow dance. Just the two of them, in this moment. It was perfect.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"I'm... I'm still worried. I know they love me. But I want them to love you too. I want them to be happy for me. Happy for us. But with how my mom feels about gay people.." Kate turned her head away.

Rachel pulled her close. "It'll be alright, Katie. They're your parents. They love you, and they should be happy for you. And if they aren't okay with this, we'll show them how to be." She said reassuringly.

Kate looked at her, and smiled. Rachel could always make her feel better. She kissed her girlfriend gently.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss with a seductive look on her face. "Why don't we relax a bit more, hmm?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist.

Kate smiled. "I like that idea very much." She spoke softly, leaning in for another kiss. Her worries were forgotten the rest of the night.

* * *

Sitting in a booth at the Two Whales with Rachel, Max, and Chloe, waiting for her parent, Kate's axiousness returned. She tapped the table repeatedly with her hands.

"Sick beats, Kate. Planning on dropping an album soon?" Chloe jided.

"Not funny, Chloe." Kate dropped her hands to her lap. "I just want this to be over with."

"It'll be okay." Max tried to assure her.

Kate sighed, looking out the window. She saw her father's car pull up. "They're here."

"Our cue to go." Chloe said, exiting the booth with Max. They had a brief greeting with Kate's parents, before walking out hand in hand. Kate noticed the look on her mother's face.

Kate got up and hugged her parents. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"We are too." Richard said.

"We've missed you." Beverly added.

They looked at Rachel, who stood up.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rachel Amber. She goes to Blackwell with me." Kate introduced. "I hope you don't mind if she joins us."

"Not at all. Pleasure to meet you, Rachel." Richard said, shaking Rachel's hand.

"We're happy to meet one of Kate's friends." Beverly said, also shaking Rachel's hand.

"I'm happy to meet you too." Rachel said, sharing a brief look with Kate.

They all seated themselves. They made some small talk about how Kate's family had been, then Kate's parents began asking questions of their own.

"So, Rachel. What classes do you share with Kate?"

"Um, math, literature, history, and photography."

"What's it like being taught by a professional photographer?" Beverly asked.

"It's really cool. Mr. Jefferson knows his stuff." Kate told them.

"He loves to lecture, though." Rachel added, earning a giggle from Kate.

Richard chuckled. "What teacher doesn't? So, what's your favorite class, Rachel?"

"Drama."

"Oh, a drama student? I should have guessed. You've got that actor's charm." Beverly told her.

"Thank you. Drama is so much fun. Mr. Keaton is such a good teacher."

"And Rachel is such a good actress. You should see her when she gets in character. It's magical." Kate told them, admiration in her voice. Rachel smiled, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"My daughter seems to think very hightly of you, Rachel." Richard remarked. "I'm happy that she has such a good friend."

"I have other good friends. You met two at the door. Max and Chloe." Kate said.

"Oh, they're your friends?" Beverly asked.

"Yes. Max goes to Blackwell too. We share photography."

"And Kate met Chloe through me." Rachel added.

"I see. They seem close." Richard commented.

"I should hope so. They are dating." Kate pointed out. She noticed Beverly stiffen.

"Oh." was all her mother said.

Richard glanced at her, then looked at Kate. "It's, uh.. it's good their close. Relationships at this age can be hard to keep up."

"They have their ups and down, but their relationship is stronger that ever." Kate said.

"Yeah. They told us that they want me and Kate to share the position of Maid of Honor at their wedding." Rachel said with a chuckle. Kate and her parents chuckled too, but Beverly's was mirthless.

"Well, they seem a but young to get married, but it's nice they want a future. They may have to go out of state though, since gay marriage is still not allowed in Oregon." Richard said.

"Thankfully." Beverly muttered.

"Beverly..." Richard sighed.

"Seriously, Mom?" Kate asked incrediously.

Beverly sighed. "Katie, you know how I feel about people like them."

Kate stiffened. "Don't you mean people like me?"

Her parents were both confused by that. Her mother stumbled over her words. "W.. what?"

"I said, don't you mean people like me?" Kate looked directly at her parents. "I'm gay."

There was an awkward silence. Richard tried to speak, but Beverly interjected.

"Kate.. y.. you're eighteen.. you're out on your own for the first time.. you're experiencing new things.."

"Don't even go there!" Kate snapped. "I know what your about to say, and I don't want to hear it! I'm not going through a phase, and I'm not confused! And Rachel isn't just my friend." She took Rachel's hand. "She's my girlfriend. Has been for six months."

Beverly's face was unreadable.

Richard was surprised. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"There was never a right time. And I was scared. I was afraid of how she would react!" Kate looked at her mother. "And I was right."

Beverly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kate. I'm sorry you can't see that this is wrong."

"You're the one who's wrong!" Kate yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "Rachel has made me happier that anyone ever has! She loves me more than anyone ever has! Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I'm supposed to be happy you're embracing your sin!?" Beverly raised her voice.

Kate bit her lip, on the verge of tears. "Our love isn't a sin. And I wouldn't care if it was. Every minute I spend with Rachel is heaven enough. And I would rather go to hell with her than be anywhere near you!" With that, Kate strode out of the diner. As soon as she rounded the corner, her tears came loose.

She hid her face in her hands, sobbing. Then, she felt herself wrapped in a familiar, warm embrace.

"There, there. It's alright." Rachel soothed.

Kate buried her face into Rachel's shoulder. "She's my mother! She's not supposed to make me feel like this!" She sobbed.

Rachel pulled her closer. "I know, Katie. I know..."

After a minute, Kate pulled away and brushed away some of her tears. "She'll probably tell the rest of the adults in the family. And everyone at their church. They all pretty much share her opinion..."

"Katie, their church doesn't matter." Rachel placed her hand on Kate's cheek, brushing away more tears. "And if the rest of your family wants to treat you the same way she did, then they really aren't your family."

Kate took a deep breath. "You're right. I know they'll never be okay with this. But it doesn't matter. I have you. And Max and Chloe. You guys are my family." She wrapped her arms around Rachel.

Rachel hugged her tightly. They turned the corner to leave, and ran into Richard.

"Dad... where's Mom?"

"She's in the car. We.. we had some words. I'm going to talk to her again. I.. she needs to find some way to be okay with this."

Kate frowned. "She never will be. Dad. It's just who she is."

Richard's face fell. "I'm sorry about the things she said to you."

"It's not your fault."

"I want you to always remember, I love you very much, Katie. You will always be my light in the darkness." He hugged her.

Kate smiled. "I know. I love you too, Dad."

Richard smiled at her, then looked over at Rachel. "Rachel, I think you are a wonderful young lady. Thank you for making Kate so happy. I want you to take care of her. She's very special."

"I know, sir. I will, I promise."

Richard smiled again, kissed Kate on the cheek, and went to the car. He waved good-bye as he drove off. Beverly cast a glance at Kate through the window, then turned he head away.

Kate let out an exhausted sigh. She was worn out.

Rachel looked at her in concern. "You okay?"

"Not really. But I will be, in time. I'm glad your here with me."

Kate took Rachel's hand. Rachel kissed her cheek, and they began walking.


	5. Can you love yourself?

Rachel hated herself.

She hadn't always felt that way. It started when she had nearly destroyed what she had with Chloe. They managed to repair their friendship, and Rachel was finally back on okay terms with Frank. But she had hurt them both. Because she'd been selfish. Because is was selfish. She was glad Chloe had Max now. They were perfect together.

Being friends with the two of them was great. Rachel had some things in common with Max, especially a love of photography. Having friends like Max and Chloe made Rachel feel better, most days. She usually forgot the things she didn't like about herself.

Then enter Kate Marsh. A living angel on Earth. Blackhell's photography class brought her together with Max and Rachel, who introduced her to Chloe. They made a great group of friends.

Rachel admired so much about Kate. She was a sweet as could be, a rarity amoung Blackhell survivors. Her drawings were so cute and innocent, like they belonged in a children's book. Rachel enjoyed hanging out with her, especially when it was just the two of them. Whether it be them chilling at the junkyard, having tea at the Bay Leaf, relaxing in Kate's room, or hanging at Rachel's house. Rachel enjoyed each and every moment. More than she wanted to admit.

Rachel tried to ignore the things she was feeling. It was no easy task. Each moment spent with Kate made the feelings more present. She kept trying to tell herself it didn't matter. Because it didn't. She wasn't sure if Kate even liked girls. And what if she did? It's not like she'd like Rachel.

 _'What would she ever like about you?'_ Rachel asked herself. She couldn't find the answer.

Despite all this, she found herself falling for Kate.

* * *

While hanging out with Chloe and Max at Chloe's house, Rachel decided to share her dilema with her friends. They usually gave good advice. Well, Max usually gave good advice.

"So.. uh... what's the problem?" Chloe asked.

"'What's the problem?' The problem is I've fallen for someone I can't be with. It's the continuing saga of my personal tragedies. Yet another of my many woes." Rachel exclaimed, flopping on the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"You could give Shakespeare a run for his money." Chloe remarked sarcastically.

"At least I understand Shakespeare." Rachel murmurred.

"Thou doth speaketh with much salt." Chloe jided back. Rachel gave her a scathing look.

"Guys, please! Look, Rachel, I think you should talk to Kate. You know, tell her how you feel." Max suggested.

Rachel sat up, clasping her hands over her chest. Oh Max, that is such a great idea! I can't believe I never even considered that! I would be ever so lost without your guidance." She resumed her flopped down position on the couch.

"Saltines. Saltine everywhere." Chloe remarked. Rachel flipped her off.

"Rachel, what's so bad about telling Kate?" Max asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"Heart-breaking, soul-crushing rejection."

"Why would she reject you?"

"Have you met me, Max?"

"Yes. You're a ton of fun, you're passionate about a lot of things, you're charming, you're good with people..."

Rachel sat up before Max could continue. "You know what else I am? Selfish, aggressive, vindictive, manipulative, over-dramatic.."

Max placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, you may have been those things before, but you aren't anymore."

"Well, maybe the dramatic part." Chloe said.

Rachel glowered at her. "Thanks, Chloe."

"I'm just messing with you, Rach. Mostly. Come on. Max and I have seen the way Kate looks at you. I'm pretty sure Kate likes you."

"I second that." Max added.

Rachel looked at the floor. She wanted to believe that. She really did. "But, what if you guys are wrong?"

"Then you're just going to have to take that leap of faith, Rach. Come on." Chloe encouraged.

Rachel thought for a moment. "You guys are probably right. It's not like I have much pride or dignity to lose. I'll tell her tomorrow."

She left for her house, feeling a little better. Or a little worse. She couldn't tell.

Max and Chloe sat on the couch, fingers intwined.

"I hope things work out. I've been worried about her." Max said.

"I have been too, Max. I know she did some screwed up shit, but she's not that person anymore. She'd see that if she'd get out of her own damn head."

"Maybe Kate could help her with that."

* * *

The next day, Rachel found herself in the junkyard with Kate. They sat on the 'deck' of the old boat residing there. Kate was working on a drawing, though she wouldn't let Rachel see it. Rachel took in the scenery.

Though hardly picturesque, the junkyard had its own kind of beauty. Tough and gritty, it had many stories to tell. It was no wonder why their little group made this place their hideaway.

Rachel recalled her conversation with Max and Chloe yesterday, and pondered how to bring up the subject of her feelings to Kate. She wondered if she should even bother. What if Kate didn't like her? What if Kate rejected her? What if...

"Rachel?"

The sound of Kate's voice in the silence startled Rachel. "Yes, Kate?"

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You." The word left Rachel mouth without a thought. _'Shit...'_

"What about me?"

"Oh, uh.. nothing really. Just wondering how we became such good friends."

"By spending time together."

"Clever answer."

"I think you've rubbed off on me."

"Oh dear. Lord have mercy on your soul." Rachel made a cross over her chest with her finger.

Kate giggled, shaking her head. "You're one of a kind, Rachel."

 _'No I'm not. The world is full of people like me.'_ "You're one of a kind, Kate."

"We both are."

Rachel smiled, then glanced away as Kate resumed drawing. How did she tell her she wanted to be more than friends? Was there even a point? She may not have had dignity to lose, but she had a very dear friend to lose.

"Ready to see my drawing?" Kate asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rachel moved to sit beside Kate. She looked at the drawing, and he mouth fell open some.

Kate had draw Rachel where she'd been sitting on the opposite side of the deck. I twas pretty detailed. Kate had included the back end of the boat, and some of the backround behind that. She'd even captured the far off look Rachel bore earlier.

Rachel gingerly took the drawing, afraid her touch would somehow disturb the peace within it. "Kate.. this... this is beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it. You make the perfect subject, like a muse."

Rachel had been called a muse before. It was flattering, but hearing it from Kate made it far more meaningful. She felt herself blush. "I'm no muse, Kate."

"You are to me. You know, you have no idea how much you reach out to others, just by being yourself. You're a talented, creative, fun person. And I want you to know you mean a lot to me."

Hearing Kate say such sweet things made Rachel's heart flutter. Shr looked again at the drawing, this beautiful drawing Kate had made of her. She set it down carefully, then looked at Kate. She always looked beautiful, but in the setting sunlight, she seemed to have her own halo.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rachel?" Kate asked.

Rachel couldn't find the words to say. _'Take the leap of faith.'_

Rachel leaned forward, and kissed Kate. It was only for a few moments, but Rachel had never felt so at peace. Pulling away, she saw the surprised look on Kate's face.

"Sorry..." she said, turning her head away.

"For what?" Kate asked.

Rachel looked back at her. "I... I... what?"

"Rachel, when I said you mean a lot to me, I didn't mean as just a friend. I like you, a lot."

"I like you too, Kate. That's why I... why I kissed you. I.. I've been afraid that... that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Well I do."

"Why?"

Kate looked at Rachel with confusion. "...what?"

"Why do you like me, Kate?"

"For all the reasons I just said, silly."

"But.. the things I did... to Frank and Chloe.. "

"You made mistakes, Rachel. And you made amends." Kate took Rachel's hands. Chloe and Frank forgave you. You need to forgive yourself."

"I want to... I'll try."

* * *

And Rachel did try. Kate made it seem so easy. She made everything wonderful. Being with Kate made Rachel happier than anything ever had. They went on tea dates, to the movies and dinner sometimes, took walks along the beach, and watched the sunset at the lighthouse.

It may have seemed a little cliche, but they loved it. It was during on of their watching the sunset moments that they told each other they loved each other. They shared a kiss as the fading colors cut across the sky. It was beautiful.

But doubts still lingered in Rachel's mind. She tried to push them out, but they crept back in. She sometimes felt like she didn't deserve Kate's love. She kept these doubts to herself. Her relationship with Kate was perfect, and she didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

She'd get over these doubts eventually. She hoped she would, anyway.

* * *

After six months, Rachel wanted to do something special. She prepared a candlelight dinner, with steak, salad, and wine, which she 'borrowed' from her parents liquor cabinet. She had everything ready when Kate came over.

Kate was pleasantly surprised. "Oh, Rachel. This is lovely. Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you taste it."

They ate in comfortable silence for a little bit.

"Rachel, this is delicious. I had no idea you could cook so well."

"I didn't either. Though, I must admit, Joyce helped me out a little. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It is, Rachel." Kate said with a smile. Rachel smiled too, but it was a little sad.

"Rachel, what wrong, sweetie?"

Rachel looked away.

"Rachel, please talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. I love you."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me? Katie, I've been trying to get past all my... all these.. insecurities. I've been trying, I really have. But I don't know if I can. These past six months have been the best moths of my life. But the more our relationship grows, I feel more afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of everything! Afraid I'll mess up. Afraid I'll make a mistake. Afraid I'll hurt you..." Rachel rested her elbow on the table, placing her forehead against her palm, closing her eyes as she felt tears.

Kate walked over to her. She took Rachel's hand, and placed her free hand on Rachel's chin, turning her head to look at her. "Rachel, you have no reason to be afraid. You would never hurt me. I know you wouldn't. And it's okay if you make a mistake. There isn't any mistake you could make that couldn't be fixed. Nothing could ever drive me away from you. You want to know why I love you? I love you because you're you."

Kate stood up, pulling Rachel up too. "I love you, Rachel. And you love me too. I want you to love yourself. Love yourself the way you love me. Love yourself the way I love you."

"I'll try, Katie."

Kate smiled, and kissed Rachel. Rachel leaned into the kiss, placing her hands on Kate's hips. It was in an almost dream-like haze that they found themselves in Rachel's room, halfway undressed on her bed. Kate straddled Rachel's lap, interlocking their fingers as they kissed.

Kate pulled away with a grin, which faded shortly. She freed a hand, and wiped tears away from Rachel's face. Rachel hadn't been aware she'd been crying.

"Rachel, sweetie. It's okay."

"What if I mess up?" Rachel asked, her voice shakey.

"We both will. That's the beauty of it." Kate said softly.

Rachel smiled, holding Kate's hand against her cheek. Kate returned the smile, gently stroking Rachel's cheek with her thumb. She leaned in, kissing Rachel lovingly. Rachel pulled Kate as close as she could, her worries fading away.

* * *

As she lay in bed with a blanket pulled around herself and Kate, Rachel looked at the angel sleeping next to her. Kate had her arms around Rachel, her head resting against her shoulder. Her hair had long fallen out of its usual bun, and tumbled down her back. She looked beautiful. Rachel still couldn't believe how lucky she was.

She thought back on Kate's words. "I'll learn to love myself. I promise." She whispered.


	6. Tattoos

"How do you feel about tattoos?" Rachel asked.

The question pulled Kate's attention from her book. They were at Rachel's house, studying for a history test they had on Friday.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel shrugged. "Just... how do you feel about them?"

"I like your tattoos, Rachel."

"I know you do. Would you ever want one?"

Kate thought a moment. She'd never considered it before.

"I don't know. Maybe. Do they hurt?"

"A little. But it's worth it. If you ever want to get one, I'll go with you. We can get matching ones."

"I'll think about it. But for now, we need to focus on studying for this exam."

"Yeah yeah..."

"You do want to pass the year, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just don't like tests."

"It'll go by faster if you stop complaining."

Rachel threw a pillow at her girlfriend.

"Hey!" Kate grabbed the pillow, and gently smacked Rachel with it.

They didn't get much studying done, but they had a lot of fun.

* * *

Friday came and went.

"Finally! I'm glad that's over with." Rachel said as they walked out of the main campus building.

"The test wasn't that hard." Kate told her.

"Still, I'm glad it's the weekend. Come on. Max and Chloe want to hang out at the junkyard for a while."

Max and Chloe were waiting by Chloe's truck.

"Took you slowpokes long enough." Chloe complained.

"You don't have a lot of room to talk, Chloe." Rachel remarked.

They got in the truck, and headed for the junkyard.

* * *

"Max, did it hurt when you got your tattoo?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it did." Max said, looking at the doe tattooed on her arm.

"She almost passed out when she saw the needle." Chloe joked.

"Screw you! I did not!"

"So, why the sudden interest in her tattoo, Ms. Marsh?" Chloe asked.

"I've been thinking about getting one with Rachel."

"Oh really? That's a great idea, Kate. You guys totally should." Max told her.

"Yeah. A tattoo would look good on you, Kate." Chloe agreed.

"I still need to think about it. But, I just might."

* * *

Kate thought about it over the weekend. The idea was becoming more appealing. Getting a matching tattoo with Rachel would be nice. It seemed really romantic.

She told Rachel that she wanted to do it. Rachel was thrilled. They decided to get them next week.

A few days after getting the tattoos, they met up with Max and Chloe at the Two Whales.

"Alright, time to show us what you got." Chloe said.

Rachel and Kate rolled up there sleeves. They had gotten matching compass rose designs, with one minor difference between them. Kate's had a R in the center, while Rachel's had a K. Each had a M and C in the eastern and western positions, and an A at the bottom. The north was left blank.

"Wowser. Those are so cool, you two. What's with the letters?" Max asked.

"Well, I have a R in the center of mine, because Rachel is the center of my world, my compass."

"And Katie is the center of mine, so I have a K."

"Aww. You two are such hopeless romantics." Chloe remarked, leaning on the table. "So, what about the rest of the letters?"

"The M and C are for you and Max, because you two are always right beside us." Kate explained.

"You guys are too sweet." Max said.

"The A is for Arcadia. It's where we're starting from, and it will eventually be behind us." Rachel said.

"With any luck." Chloe added.

"It will be. That's why there isn't anything in the north spot. We don't know what's in store for the future, but we know it will be great."


	7. Cookies and Kisses

Something short and sweet for Christmas time. Happy Holidays

* * *

Kate had a playlist of Christmas songs on while she made cookies, humming along to them as she used the Christmas themed cookie cutters to make the dough into the various festive shapes.

She slid the tray into the oven, and heard the front door.

"Katie? You hear?" She heard Rachel call.

"In the kitchen!" She called back.

Rachel came into the kitchen, taking off her jacket. "You would not believe how damn cold it is."

"Well, it's nice and warm in here."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Kate. "It's always warm around you, Katie."

Kate planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Wow, it really is cold outside."

"Yeah. The weather calls for snow around tonight."

"Oh, that will be lovely."

"Yeah. A white Christmas will be nice. Mom and Dad will be back in town tomorrow in time to spend dinner with us." Rachel sniffed. "Are you making cookies?"

"Yes I am. For the party. Will you help me decorate them when they're done?"

"Of course I will. Now, how about joining your poor, frost-bitten girlfriend on the couch with some hot chocolate?"

* * *

Rachel was ever so grateful for hot chocotale. She took a big drink of hers as Kate sat beside her, holding a mug of her own.

"How were things at the diner?" Kate asked.

"Festive. Me and Max strung up lights everywhere, and Chloe stuck Christmas stickers and decorations all over the place. Joyce said it look like Yule Tide grafitti." She and Kate laughed. "The place is going to look great for the Christmas Eve party tonight. I can't wait."

"Me either." Kate took a drink of her hot chocolate, and lick the whipped cream from her lips.

Rachel wiped away a small dab from the corner of Kate's mouth with her thumb. Kate smiled, blushing faintly. Rachel smiled too. She thought it was cute that Kate could still be flustered by small gestures.

"Oh, I got you something." Rachel reached into her bag, and pulled out a Santa hat, which she placed on Kate's head. "There ya go. The prettiest Santa in the whole damn town."

Kate giggled. "Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled. "Am I getting a present this year?"

Kate considered her thoughtfully. "Have you been a good girl?"

Rachel took Kate's hand, placing her other hand on Kate's waist, looking at Kate in the most seductive way she could. "You tell me."

Kate bit her lip, blushing. "Well, I can think of a couple reasons to put you on the naughty list, but it is Christmas after all." She wrapped her arms around Rachel. "So you'll have something _very_ special to unwrap this year."

Rachel grinned. "I can't wait." She pulled Kate closer. "You'll have a special gift of your own as well."

* * *

"Don't these look so cute?" Kate asked as she decorated some reindeer cookies.

"They're adorable. Hey, check this one out." Rachel showed Kate a snowman cookie she's decorated a little bow tie on.

"Aww, that's adorable, Rach."

"Yeah. He looks good enough to eat."

"We aren't eating any of these cookies until the party." Kate said sternly.

Rachel frowned. "Can't I have just one?"

"No, Rachel."

"Can me and you split one of the little holly shaped ones? Pretty please?" Rachel pleaded.

Kate sighed. How could she resist such a pretty face? "Alright, fine. Just one."

Rachel grinned, picked up a holly shaped cookie, and broke it in half, handing half to Kate. Kate was please that the cookies tasted as good as they smelled.

"These are delicious, Katie. Can we share just one more?"

"No." Kate shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, Rach?"

Rachel snaked her arms around Kate's waist. "I have an idea." She gestured her head upward.

Kate looked up, seeing mistletoe. "When did you put that up?"

"This morning before I left. I put it in a few places around the house. You know the rules, my dear."

Kate smiled. "You're lucky I enjoy the Christmas spirit." She put her arms around Rachel as she kissed her.


	8. In Bloom

The day had started out like any other. Kate was enjoying watching the drama students rehearse for the school's current play. Mr. Keaton usually didn't like 'on-lookers', but made an exception for Kate, since she was quiet.

Everything was going well, until Rachel began coughing. Juliet and Hayden came to her to see if she was okay. She nodded, but kept coughing, pulling out some tissues to cover her mouth. The fit lasted almost a minute.

Mr. Keaton insisted that rehearsal be done for the day. The others left, but Rachel went into the dressing room to get her bag. Kate followed in after a moment.

"Rachel?"

"I'm behind the screen. Don't come back here." Rachel called, her words followed by another coughing fit.

Kate bit her lip. There was a cold going around school, and it sounded like Rachel had it. That made her feel sad for Rachel. Having a cold was no fun. And if she were sick, she couldn't be in the play.

Rachel loved acting in the plays. She always had so much fun. Kate couldn't help but like seeing how happy Rachel looked when she was rehearsing, or the night after a play was put on. She would be very sad if she was too sick to do her role.

A dry itch crawled up Kate's throat. She swallowed, but it didn't help much. She rubbed her throat, but that didn't help either. She stopped rubbing her throat when Rachel came out from behind the screen. She looked a little pale, and exhausted.

"Are you alright, Rachel?"

"Yeah.." Rachel said, her voice unusually soft. "Just don't feel too good."

"Maybe you've got that cold that's been going around."

"Maybe. Which means I might have to miss the play. Isn't that lovely?" Rachel let out a sad chuckle, which turned into more coughing. She coughed into a tissue, then bunched it up and threw it away.

"Your health is more important than the play, Rach."

"I suppose. I think I'll be heading home now. Don't be too surprised if I don't show up tomorrow."

Kate watched Rachel go. The itch persisted in her throat.

* * *

The coughing started when Kate had been in her room, trying to study. The itch had persisted for a few hours, followed by a burning in her lungs. _'This really sucks.'_ She thought, coughing into her sleeve. The last thing she needed right now was a cold.

A final hard cough hurt her throat, but relieved the itch, and the burning. But she felt something soft brush past her lips. Kate looked at her sleeve, amazement mixing with horror.

A single white flower petal rested on the crook of her arm.

Kate picked it up gingerly. It felt solid, if not a little damp. It... it had come from her throat, after she coughed. She coughed up a flower petal? No, no no no. That wasn't possible. People didn't cough out flowers. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. But it seemed real.

Kate heard her phone's notification bing, and felt relieved. She dropped the petal into her wastebasket, and looked as the phone binged again. It was texts from Rachel.

Rachel: Hey. Yeah, so...

Rachel: I definitely won't be in school tomorrow. Or the next day. I feel like shit.

Kate: I'm sorry, Rach. I hope you feel better soon.

Rachel: Me too.

Kate: Would you like me to drop by this weekend?

Rachel: If you really want to. I don't want to risk contaminating you.

Kate: I'll take my chances. You should have a little company during your quarantine. We can watch movies, and I'll make you some cookies. I'll even draw you a picture.

Rachel: How can I turn down such generous offers? Plus, with a little TLC from you, I should feel better in no time ;)

Kate: See you this weekend ^-^

Kate giggled at Rachel's joke as she set her phone down. Rachel was always saying sweet things like that. They made Kate feel warm in her chest.

Without warning, she coughed again, cupping her hands over her mouth. She looked at them in horror. There were three petals this time.

She dropped them into the wastebasket, and gripped her cross necklace. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't be..

Kate was tired. She was stressed. She needed to sleep. This would all be gone in the morning. It had to be gone.

* * *

The morning started out okay. Kate didn't feel an itch or burning. She cast a nervous glance at her wastebasket. She was afraid. She tenatively looked inside, and gasped softly. The petals were still there.

No. They couldn't be...

Her phone binged.

Rachel: Morning.

Kate: Morning. Shouldn't you be resting?

Rachel: I am. I'm in bed. Just wanted to say morning to my favorite person.

Kate: I appreciate it. Now get some rest.

Rachel: Always so considerate. Like a little guardian angel.

Kate couldn't help but smile. Then the itch crawled back up her throat. She swallowed. No. This wasn't happening. She grabbed her toothbrush, and made for the showers. Thankfully, it was empty.

Kate brushed her teeth, trying to ignore the burning clawing up her lungs. Spitting out the toothpaste aggrivated the sensation. Kate gripped the edge of the sink. Her stomach roiled. _'Why... God, why? Why is this happening to me?"_

Her snapped towards the door as she heard it open. It was Victoria.

"Oh. Hey Kate."

Kate didn't dare speak, lest the coughing start. She gave a small nod in Victoria's direction, then looked into the sink.

Victoria came a little closer. "Are... are you alright?"

Kate nodded. Victoria wasn't always so nice, and while Kate appreciated the concern, she wished Victoria would go away. The itch in her throat was maddening, and the burning in her lungs made it hurt to breath.

"You sure? You seem.. pale. Are you sick? I know a cold's been going around school. Half the Vortex club has it. Taylor's nearly coughed up a lung at this point. And Rachel's sick too, I heard."

" _I'm fine._ " Kate wheezed. She hadn't wanted to speak, but was desperate for something to escape her lungs.

"Um... you don't sound fine..."

Kate prepared to ask Victoria to leave her be, but she couldn't hold the urge to cough back any longer. She doubled over the sink, letting out several painful coughs. Twelve white petals landed in the sink.

Breathing hard, Kate looked over at Victoria, who had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with horror.

" _What the fuck?_ " Victoria whispered.

"I.. I have been feeling a little under the weather." Kate joked dryly. She attempted a small chuckle, but it hurt.

Victoria continued to stare. Shaking her head, she grabbed some paper towels. She grabbed the petals, wrapped them up in the paper towels, and threw them in the trash. She looked at Kate with a serious expression. "My room. Now."

"Wha.."

"Now!" Victoria insisted.

Kate sighed, and followed Victoria to her room. Victoria closed the door, then looked at Kate. "What.. the... fuck... was that?"

"I.. I don't know.." Kate admitted. "I thought it would go away after I went to sleep.."

"Wait, that happened before!?"

"Y..yeah.. yesterday... a little bit.."

Victoria closed her eyes, pressing a hand against her forehead. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck..."

"You really don't need to concern yourself, Victoria. Just forget about it." Kate moved to leave, but Victoria stood in front of the door.

"I can't just forget seeing you hack fucking flower petals into the sink! You aren't leaving until we figure out what the fuck is going on. Sit down."

"Victoria..."

"Sit!"

Kate sat down while Victoria went over to her computer. She tapped her fingers on her knees nervously as she listened to the clacking of Victoria's nails against the keyboard.

It had been easier to try and convince herself this wasn't happening when she was by herself. But now someone else knew. And it was Victoria. The classic popular girl with an attitude that made a cactus seem cuddly. Kate didn't see this ending well.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Victoria exclaimed. "Oh, uh... sorry." She added, looking back at Kate.

"What did you find out?" Kate asked, walking over.

Victoria looked back at the computer. "If I'm not wrong... It would seem you have Hanahaki."

Kate drew a blank. Hanahaki? That sounded like something out of an anime, or a game. "What's... what's Hanahaki?"

"It's a disease, a very, very rare one, apparently. It causes flowers to root and grow in your lungs."

Kate felt herself trembling. Flowers were growing in her lungs? That couldn't be possible. There was no way. But, the petals she'd been coughing up...

"How... how did I get it?"

Victoria looked at the computer. "It comes from... unrequited love. Well, isn't that interesting.."

Kate swallowed nervously.

Victoria turned in her chair, a devilish look on her face. "So, who've you got it bad for?"

"No one.."

"Oh come on, Kate. No need to be coy. I did just see you hack out flower petals. You can tell me." Victoria leaned forward. "Who is it?"

Kate knew who it was. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but it she couldn't deny it to herself anymore. It was the very person she'd texted this morning. But no way was she admitting anything to Victoria.

"No one. This is ridiculous." Kate insisted. She got caught up in a bout of coughing. Seven petals rested in her hands.

Victoria pushed the wastebasket closer to Kate. "Is it now?"

Kate dropped the petal in the wastebasket. She looked away, shrugging.

Victoria's expression grew serious. "Look, Kate. I know I'm a bitch. And I haven't always been nice to you. But this is serious. The flowers will start thorning eventually. This could kill you. I don't want to see you die."

A cold shiver ran through Kate's body. She didn't want to die. Not now, and not like this. "What do I do?"

"The only way to make it go away is for whomever you like to admit they like you too."

 _'I'm so screwed..'_ Kate thought. She never broached this subject to Rachel. She'd never thought Rachel could feel the same way. She'd been prepared to let these feelings fade away. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Kate, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. But, you should talk to whoever it is you like. The risks are far greater if you don't"

Kate nodded solemnly. She didn't have a choice, did she? Was there a chance Rachel would return her feelings?

"Victoria, please don't say anything to anyone."

"What would I do? Walk around saying you're coughing up flowers?" Victoria asked in a joking manner. She frowned when Kate kept her expression somber. "I won't, Kate. I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next two days went by agonizingly slow. Kate tried to make everything seem okay. She hid the petals discreetly in tissues, which she stuffed in her bag. But the coughing fits had gotten worse. It was so bad that Jefferson had Kate go to see the nurse, who then insisted Kate had a cold and shouldn't attend classes until she was better.

Kate spent Friday alone in her room. Her wastebasket was filling with tissues and petals. The white petals now had speckles of blood on them.

She agonized over he visit with Rachel Saturday. Under different circumstances, she would have been more pleased at the thought of telling Rachel how she felt. Now, Rachel's reaction would mean life or death. She didn't want Rachel to have a burden like that if she didn't feel the same way.

Kate also didn't want to die. She was only eightteen. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. If anything was Hell, it was surely this.

 _'Why, Lord? Why?'_ She silently cried. Maybe God couldn't hear her right now. Maybe he didn't have an answer.

* * *

Kate awoke to her phone dinging.

Max: Kate, you're having breakfast with me and Chloe at her house. Meet us in the parking lot.

Kate let out a groan. She didn't want to get out of bed. She felt awful. But today was the day she would talk to Rachel. Maybe having a little breakfast would help.

Kate: Alright. Give me 10 minutes.

Kate dragged herself out of bed. Looking at her raggedy appearance in her mirror, she decided she needed a shower. She sent Max another message.

Kate: Make it 30.

Max: K.

The shower felt nice. It almost could have made Kate forget the burning in her lungs.

She stumbled out of the dorms. The fresh air outside made it a little easier to breathe. Max and Chloe were waiting in the parking lot. They greeted her, and they all got in Chloe's truck. Kate was extra careful about hiding the petals. _'Thank God for this window seat.'_

Joyce had made breakfast for the girls. She wished Kate a speedy recovery from her 'cold', gave Max a hug, and kissed Chloe on the forehead as she left for work.

Kate ate her eggs slowly, trying not to aggrivate her stomach too much. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Chloe said. "Mom's cooking can make anyone feel better.

There was some silence, before Max spoke. "We know about the Hanahaki, Kate."

Eggs slid off Kate's fork. She bit her lip. She didn't even need to ask how they knew. "Victoria promised she wouldn't tell anyone..." _'Last time I trust her.'_

"I know, Kate. But she thought I should know. She was just worried." Max said.

"Yeah, Kate. She has a heart after all." Chloe added. "Small and shrivelled as it may be."

Kate looked down at her plate. "I wanted to tell you two, but I didn't want you to worry. There isn't anything you can do to help. I have to do it myself."

"We know, Kate." Max put her hand over Kate's.

"You could tell us where you need to go to talk to this person. I can drive you." Chloe offered.

Kate looked down sheepishly. "I need to go to Rachel's"

Max and Chloe looked at each other, saying 'Oh' in unison.

Kate cupped her hands over her mouth, coughing up more petals. She dropped them into her bag.

"No time like the present." Chloe grabbed her keys. "Let's go."

* * *

Kate got out of the truck, looking nevously at the Amber house.

"It'll work out Kate. I'm sure of it." Max reassured her.

Kate sighed. "I hope you're right."

She waved as they drove off. She approached the door, and rung the bell. After a minute, Rose Amber opened the door.

"Oh, Kate, Welcome. Haven't seen you here in while. It's so good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too. I came by to see Rachel. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, Kate. She's been waiting for you. This cold's got her feeling just awful. Seeing you should perk her up."

Rose gestured Kate in. "You know the way to her room, dear."

Kate nodded, heading up the stairs. Rachel's room was dim, lit by the star light Chloe had made for her a few years ago.

Rachel lay on her bed, buried under blankets. Her breathing was ragged. She lifted her head, smiling as Kate walked over. "There's my favorite person." She said. Her voice was hoarse.

Kate sat beside her. "How are you feeling, Rach?"

"Like extreme shit." Rachel admitted. "But.. better now that you're here." She said with a small smile. Kate returned the smile, her throat starting to itch.

Rachel lurched upward, covering her mouth with her hands as she coughed violently. Kate rubbed her back soothingly.

"Fuck..." Rachel muttered. Kate glanced towards her hands, and gasped. Dark blue flower petals stained with blood rested in Rachel's hands.

"Rachel..." she said softly.

"I like flowers, but these have been driving me crazy all week." Rachel wrapped them in tissues, and dropped them into her wastebasket, which was almost filled to the brim. "I've been hiding this from my parents. They'd freak out if they knew."

Rachel let out a sigh. "This is why I haven't been feeling well. It's called Hanahaki. And I'm afraid it might be the death of me. Death by flowers. Kind of sad, really."

Kate placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, feeling the itch start to crawl away. "I know what Hanahaki is, Rachel. And I can promise you it won't kill you."

Rachel looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why.. why do you say that?"

Kate pulled one of the tissues from her bag. She unwrapped the petal, showing it to Rachel.

Rachel looked at the petal in amazement. "You.. you've been dealing with Hanahaki too?"

"Yes, I have." Kate tossed the petal aside. "And.. I think we've both had it for the same reason."

A blush spread across Rachel's face. "I think you're right. Oh, Katie... I've wanted to tell you how I felt for a while now, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. Then I started coughing up these damn petals, and it got complicated..."

Kate took Rachels' hand. "I was afraid too, Rach. But it's fine now. We don't have to be afraid. We're okay. We love each other." The words left Kate's mouth so easily.

Rachel smiled. "We do, don't we?"

Kate leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against Rachel's. Her lips were a little dry, but the kiss was nice. The itch in Kate's throat, and the pain in her lungs had gone away.

Rachel sighed contently as the kiss broke. "This is the first time I haven't felt like shit all week. Would you like to stay for a bit, Katie?"

"I'd love to."

Rachel scooted over to let Kate onto the bed. They snuggled under the blankets.

Kate gently brushed Rachel's hair from her face. Maybe this whole Hanahaki fiasco had been the answer.


	9. Sweet Surrender

Kate remembered the first time she'd really noticed a gay couple. It was when she was sixteen. She was at the store with her mother and her sisters. She noticed the two men while attempting to keep her sisters corralled by the shopping cart. They were way down the aisle.

She wasn't sure if they were local or from out of town. They were holding hands. One said something that made the other laugh. That one kissed the other man on the cheek at they disappeared down another aisle.

Kate had been glad her mother didn't notice. Beverly would never start a scene in public, and she wouldn't say anything in front of Mary or Lynn. But Kate was sure she'd hear her mother rant about it when her sisters and father weren't around. Beverly usually ranted to her friends from church. They all had the same opinion on that subject.

A week later, Kate sat on the couch, home from school with a cold. Her father sat on the opposite side of the couch. He opted to stay home to keep Kate company while she was home, so Beverly went to a church meeting. They were watching Sister Act. Beverly didn't like the movie, but Kate and her father loved it.

"Hey, Dad?"

"What's up, Katie? Did you need me to get you something?"

"No, I just had a question."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Why are your and mom's opinions on... homosexuality so different?" Kate asked hesitantly.

Because Beverly and Richard had such different opinions, homosexuality was never a subject the two talked about, nor was it brought up at services. Even though Richard was a pastor, he was in the minority at church with his opinion. Kate... she wasn't sure how she felt.

Richard looked thoughtful for a minute. "Katie, do you remember the murder trial that was in the papers last month?"

"Um... yeah?" Kate raised a brow in confusion.

"I don't believe God hates people like that man."

"But.. 'Thou shalt not kill.'"

"God isn't the one who punishes murderers. I believe he feels pity for them. That he feels sorry they can't see the light. Sorry he couldn't save them."

Kate nodded. "That does make sense. But what does that have to do with my question?"

"I don't believe God is capable of hate. He couldn't hate anybody. He loves all his children. Why would he hate a man for feeling love for another man, or a woman loving another woman?"

"...I.. I guess he wouldn't. But, Mom and the others..."

"The hate they feel, the wrong they see, that all come from them. It's their judgement. We have no right to judge. Only God can judge. And love, real love, isn't something that can be judged."

Kate nodded, unsure of what to say.

"What brought on your question anyway, sweetheart?"

"I saw these guys at the store last week. They were together, like together together. Mom would have lost it if she saw them, and... it just got me thinking."

Richard sighed. "I love your mother with all of my heart. Before we got married, I told her I would be understanding of her opinion on this matter, but that I didn't ever want it brought up when we were around each other, in public or otherwise. After you were born, I told her I didn't want it brought up around you or any other kids we had, until they were old enough to form their own opinions."

"So, that's why you never talk about it with each other?"

"Yes. I have hope that your mother and the others in the church will come to understand my beliefs eventually though."

"I hope so." Kate said quietly, turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

Blackwell Academy. It was a nice enough school. Arcadia Bay was lovely, and very scenic. Kate loved her family, but being on her own was nice. And it was nice to be away. Away from that particular church, away from the tension that occasionally crept into the house. Just away.

She sat at her desk in her photography class, reading The October Country while waiting for class to start.

"Whatcha reading?"

Kate looked up from her book. A girl was leaning against her desk. Her long hair fell over her shoulders, and she looked at Kate with intense green eyes. A blue feather ear-ring hung off one ear.

"The October Country."

"Oooh, nice. I love Bradbury. He's a real poet. And those macabre themes of his are something else."

"Yeah. It's easy to get lost in his words."

"I've never seen you before. You new?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kate. Kate Marsh."

"It's nice to meet you, Kate. I'm Rachel Amber."

The bell rung, and everyone moved to their respective seats as the teacher walked into class.

"Chit-chat later, alright?" Rachel asked. She moved to her desk before Kate could answer.

After class, Rachel walked back over to Kate. "So, how's it feel to be taught by a professional photographer?"

"Mr. Jefferson really knows his stuff."

"Yeah. Hey, you busy?"

"Um... no, not really?"

"You like tea?"

"Yeah..."

"Want to go grab some?"

"With you?"

"Did you have someone else in mind?"

"No. I mean..." Kate shifted in her seat a little.

"I know I'm being a little forward, but you seem really nice. I'd like to give you the run-down on this lovely little hell-pit. So, what do you say?"

Kate considered this for a moment. She didn't have anything pressing to do. And Rachel seemed like a nice enough person.

"Sure."

* * *

They sat at a little table in the Bay Leaf.

Rachel stirred sweetener into her tea. "So, you enjoying Blackhell so far?"

"Well, yeah. It's alright."

"The longer you're here, the more you'll hate it."

"It can't be that bad."

"It has its moments. Which reminds me. Steer clear of the Vortex club."

"The Vortex Club?"

"Yeah. The 'popular' crowd. Some of them are alright. Juliet and Dana are pretty cool. And Hayden is usually chill. But I'd stay away from Victoria and her two little slaves, Courtney and Taylor. And avoid Nathan Prescott entirely."

Kate knew the Prescott's were an important family in Arcadia. They owned her dorm building. "What's so bad about Nathan?"

"He has... issues."

"Issues?"

"Yeah. The kind of issues that require professional attention. The kind a man like his father doesn't want to admit he has."

"Oh..." So the Prescott's were _that_ kind of family. Kate felt sorry for people like that.

Rachel lowered her voice. "He's involved with drugs, too. He hooks up some other members of the club."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have ways." Rachel said in a playfully mysterious way.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "One of the first people who talks to me, and it's the girl who knows all the secrets."

"What better friend to have then a friend on the inside?"

"'Friend'? So, you want to be friends?"

"Well, yeah. That was kind of my idea." Rachel took a sip of her tea. "But, I'd understand if you don't want to be friends"

"I never said I didn't want to be. I'd like to be friends, I think. We just need to get to know each other a little better."

Rachel smiled. "That can be arranged."

* * *

They spoke to each other a lot over the next few weeks. Having tea together became a regular thing. Rachel told Kate what it was like living in California, and Kate told Rachel about her life growing up in northern Oregon.

One day, Rachel took Kate to the lighthouse. They sat on a bench, watching the sunset.

"It's really beautiful up here." Kate remarked. It was like seeing Arcadia from a new perspective

"Yeah, it is. I like to come up here sometimes. It's nice to get away from everything." Rachel let out a soft sigh. "I noticed the flyers for that abstinence thing you're a part of. How's that all going?"

Kate shrugged. "It's going. Some people think I need to mind my own business."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Is someone giving you a hard time?"

"No, not really. Just.. well, you know Victoria..."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't. It's not like you're trying to make her or anyone else listen to you. You just want to let them know that you're there if they want to listen."

"I'm glad you get it."

Rachel bit her lip in a thoughtful manner. "Kate, with the whole abstinence thing... can I get your honest opinion on people who don't wait?"

"I don't think they're damned, if that's what you're asking. Waiting for marriage, or not waiting, it's person's choice. I just think people should make those choices for the right reasons. I know some girls, and guys, do go to far with someone out of feeling pressured. People shouldn't feel pressured into doing something they aren't ready for."

Rachel gave a small nod "So, like, waiting for love, then?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Something like that. Do you mind if I ask why you're asking?"

Rachel shrugged. "Just wanted your opinion. Partially, your opinion on me."

"You?"

There was some silence. Kate figured what Rachel was getting at, but wasn't sure what to say.

"If I could go back in time, and not.. you know, I would." Rachel sighed.

"Was it for the wrong reasons?"

"It was out of selfishness. I lot of things I do.. did, were out of selfishness. It still feels that way sometimes. That's why I said I'd understand if you didn't want to be friends."

"I don't think you're selfish, Rachel. You know, aside from Stella and Alyssa, you're the only other person here I really like."

Rachel smiled. "Sounds a bit like process of elimination, but I'll take it. Honestly, I thought you might not have wanted to stick with me for this long."

Kate tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... I've hurt people before. People I care about. I didn't mean to.."

"Most people have done that, Rachel."

"I can't imagine you've ever done that."

"Well, no.." Kate couldn't even remember the last time she'd gotten scolded. "Who did you hurt?"

"My parents. My father. He only wanted what he thought was best for me. That's what fathers do. Look out for their little girls, right?"

"My father is like that. He only wants me and my little sisters to be happy."

"And, my mother.." Rachel looked down at her bracelet. "I just feel I made a mess of things. Are you close with your mother?"

"I'm closer with my dad and my sisters."

Kate loved her mother dearly, she really did. But some of her opinions, like the other people at church, like the people she'd seen on TV... It made it hard to know what to think. What to feel.

Rachel looked at the tattoo on her wrist. "And then... Chloe. I hurt her, quite a bit. And I don't think I can forgive myself for that." A look of regret came to Rachel's face.

"Was she the one that you...?"

"No, she wasn't. She and I... we.. It was so complicated.. we were friends, but... there was... it always felt like there was something... else."

"Oh." Kate said softly. "So you're... you like girls, then."

"I like boys, too. Chloe was the first girl I ever _noticed_ like that."

Kate noticed that Rachel kept using past-tenses. "What happened?"

"Ever hear the term 'bisexual disaster'?"

Kate shrugged. "..maybe?"

"Well, I was just a disaster. Like I said, I did a lot of things out of selfishness. I got Chloe caught up in all of it. When I look back, I realize I took advantage of her. It all caught up with us eventually. I don't blame her for being pissed at me. I'd hate me too."

Rachel let out a sigh. "But, I cost myself a very good friend. And I miss having her as a friend."

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"I want to, Kate. I really do. It's been quite a while... What would I even say to her?"

"You can start by apologizing."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It won't be easy, Rachel. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. You deserve a second chance to be friends with her."

Rachel looked down at the ground. "Do I? I don't really feel like I've earned it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Kate placed a hand over one of Rachel's hands. "Rachel, two things I believe are redemption and forgiveness."

"Even for me?"

Kate smiled. "Especially for you."

Rachel put her arms around Kate, pulling her into a hug. "I'll give it a shot."

"I'm sure things will work out." Kate said, leaning into the hug. This felt nice.

A few hours later, Kate was feeding Alice when her phone's notification binged. It was Rachel.

Rachel: Hey. I talked to her.

Kate: How'd it go?

Rachel: We talked for quite a while. I'd almost forgotten what a colorful vocabulary Chloe has.

Kate: Sorry.

Rachel: Don't be. I had it all coming. She wants to trust me again. So, we're going to work on being friends again.

Kate: I'm glad things worked out.

Rachel: I want to thank you for helping me out. I think I needed an angel in my life.

Kate felt her stomach flutter.

Kate: I'm not an angel, Rachel.

Rachel: Could have fooled me ;)

Kate: Oh, shush.

Rachel was too sweet.

* * *

Kate was just about to open her violin case when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it, letting Rachel in. "You have very good timing, Rach."

"Maybe I have ESP. Or me and you just share a connection." Rachel said. She walked over to Alice's cage, and took her out. She sat on the bed as Kate took out her violin. "Oh, Max wants to know if we're still on for tea this weekend."

"Of course. Will Chloe be joining us?"

"If she suddenly develops a liking for tea. Since she probably won't, the three of us are going to binge slasher films. Wanna join?"

Kate shook her head. "No way."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Rachel smirked. "You're not allowed to watch R-rated films, right?"

"Funny."

"I try."

Kate shook her head. She began to play her violin while Rachel petted Alice.

"You are so cute. Yes you are." Rachel cooed to the rabbit. "Just like your Mommy."

Kate's hand slipped a little, drawing the bow across a string the wrong way.

Rachel looked over at her. "Looks like I caught someone a little off guard."

" .. I just got distracted."

Rachel smirked, and looked down at Alice. "Your Mommy is cute, but she's a terrible liar."

Kate shook her head, returning to her violin playing, trying to ignore the blush she felt creeping to her cheeks.

* * *

Hanging out in a junkyard wouldn't have normally been Kate's idea of a 'chill' afternoon. But Max and Rachel both manage to convince her to join them and Chloe there. And aside from the broken glass and what looked like used needles, it wasn't so bad.

Chloe snaked an arm around Max, planting a kiss on her cheek. Kate remembered the two men she saw at the store two years ago. They'd look happy. Like how Max and Chloe looked happy.

"So, Max and Rach finally convinced you to come along." Chloe remarked.

"Nah. We're holding her against her will." Rachel said before Kate could speak.

"Well she's a pretty content prisoner."

"Well I do have ways with people. And you know I am quite charming." Rachel looked over at Kate, giving her a small wink.

Kate looked away, feeling really warm.

"Aww, someone looks a little embarrassed." Chloe quiped playfully.

"Come on, guys. Quit picking on her." Max said.

"It's alright." Kate said. "I know they're just messing around." She still felt warm. It was warm today, right?

"See, Max? She's chill. You know how to play darts, Kate?" Chloe asked.

"No.."

"We can show you. Come on."

There was a little shack in the junkyard, and the girls had a dart board set up on the wall. And after watching Max throw darts, Kate felt better knowing she wasn't the only one who wasn't good at this. But, at least Max had managed to hit the board a few times. Kate came close.

Chloe crossed her arms. "Wow. You really suck at this."

Max shoved her shoulder a little. "Chloe! Be nice."

"It's alright, Max. She's right. I'm not very good at this."

"Neither am I."

"At least you can hit the board."

"Here, let me give you some help." Rachel said, picking up the darts.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you an expert?"

"I'm better than you." Rachel retorted.

"At close range, maybe."

Rachel scowled at her as she walked the darts over to Kate.

"Is it always like this with you three?" Kate asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah."

"Pretty much." Max added.

"You'll get used to it." Chloe said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kate said quietly.

"Would you like us to pray for you?" Chloe asked in a joking matter.

"I think I can take care of that myself. I can pray for you too, if you'd like."

"Nah. I'm in a constant 'damned-if-I-do, damned-if-I-don't' state anyway."

"Guys, we can ponder our immortal souls later." Rachel interjected.

She handed a dart to Kate. "You want to pinch it between your thumb, index, and middle finger, like this." She showed Kate. Kate did so.

Rachel stood slightly behind Kate, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Now, when you throw it, you'll want your arm to be almost completely straightened out when you release it, like this." She placed her hand over Kate's, and mimicked the motion.

Kate bit her lip, trying to focus on throwing the dart, instead of how close Rachel was to her. It wasn't working. The dart hit the wall just beside the board.

"That was so close! You'll get it next time." Max said encouragingly.

"You might want a different instructor." Chloe said.

Rachel glared at her, which was met with a smirk. At least the two were back to how Rachel said they used to be.

"Give it another go, Kate." Rachel placed her hands over Kate's shoulders. "Relax your shoulders."

 _'I'm trying.'_ She thought. God, was she trying.

She held her breath a little as she threw the dart, and she got really close to the bull's-eye that time.

Rachel squeezed her shoulders a little. "There ya go! I knew you could do it."

Kate only nods, smiling shyly, liking how Rachel still held her shoulders. Did it get warmer outside?

* * *

Kate's attention was pulled from her book when Rachel sat on the top of her desk. She looked up into those intense green eyes. "Hey, Rach."

"Hey. You busy tonight?"

"Well, I have some homework to go over."

"What about later tonight? Say.. when everyone's asleep?"

"I planned to be sleeping too."

"Wanna post-pone that for a bit?"

"Why?"

A mischievous look came to Rachel's face. "I have to keep some mystery for later, Ms. Marsh. But trust me when I say it'll be a lot of fun. So, you in?"

This sounded like something they could get in trouble for. Kate knew she should say no. But looking at Rachel, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Rachel wouldn't plan anything that could get them into any serious trouble.

Kate nodded. "Sure."

What would be the harm, honestly?

* * *

Kate waited in her room for Rachel. She felt more anxious then usual. It was because she didn't know exactly what Rachel had planned. Yeah, that's what it was.

A soft knock at her door startled her.

"Kate?" Rachel's whisper was hard to hear. "You ready?"

"Yes." Kate whispered back. She stepped out of her room, shutting her door as quietly as she could.

They crept out of the dorm and across the campus. Kate tried to ignore the pit in her stomach. She didn't want to get in any trouble. And Rachel couldn't afford any more trouble.

Rachel led Kate to the pool. Rachel hit the light switch for the pool.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kate asked. "We could get into so much trouble."

"Only if we get caught." Rachel said, setting a couple towels down on a bench. "Life's no fun without a little risk, Katie."

 _'Katie?'_ Her parents called her that sometimes. It felt a little different hearing it from Rachel. Not in a bad way, though.

"I'm not really a risk taker, Rachel."

"Maybe it's time to start. Don't be so worried." Rachel shoved her shoulder a little. "Besides, you'll be fine. You're with me."

The nervous pit in Kate's stomach was replaced with a warm flutter, which she felt in her chest too.

Rachel smiled. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves a bit." She began to undress.

Kate turned her head away, feeling her cheeks heat up. She turned her head back as Rachel did a cannonball into the pool, dressed in her underwear and bra.

Rachel surfaced, brushing water off her face. "Dude, this water feels amazing! Come join me already."

She'd already come this far. Why not?

Kate took her necklace off, and kicked off her shoes. She reached for her shirt, and looked at Rachel. "Um.. could you.. not look?"

Rachel nodded, turning her head.

Kate slipped out of her clothes until she to only wore her bra and underwear. She felt very exposed, and nervous. She knew she shouldn't be. She was with Rachel. Why should she feel nervous around her?

Kate let her hair out of its bun, and slid into the water. It did feel pretty nice.

Rachel swam over. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. This is pretty nice."

Rachel tilted her head, a soft smile on her lips. "I've never seen you with your hair down. You look cute."

"Thanks." Kate murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She hoped the lighting didn't reveal the blush she felt on her face. "I like your tattoos. I.I mean, I've seen the star on your wrist, but the dragon one on your leg is really cool."

"Thanks. You can't see the dragon unless I'm wearing shorts. Or less, like I am now."

Kate nodded, averting her eyes from Rachel's barely clothed body. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. God, what was Rachel doing to her?

She was pulled from her thoughts when water splashed over her face. Rachel's smirk was quite wide. Kate retorted by splashing back. They went back and forth for a bit, laughing.

After a bit, they rested their arms against the side of the pool. Kate noticed a scar around the upper part of Rachel's arm. It wasn't a very long one, but it looked like the wound had been deep.

"How'd you get that scar?"

"I got stabbed."

"Someone stabbed you!?" Kate asked, horrified. "Who? And why?"

"It was some asshole named Damon Merrick. It was a few years ago. I hit him across the head with a wooden board."

Kate looked at Rachel. She remembered Rachel had told her she'd gotten into trouble before, but she'd never suspected it had been that bad.

Rachel saw that Kate wanted an explanation. "The whole thing happened because I was trying to find my birth mother."

"Rose isn't your birth mother?"

Rachel shook her head. "After my dad told me, I wanted to find her. I wanted to meet her."

"What happened?"

"Well, Chloe offered to help me. Remember how I said I took advantage of Chloe? That's how. I dragged her into some serious shit. And, well... you know how that all culminated."

Rachel looked at her scar. "That fucker Damon severed an artery when he stabbed me. Thank God Chloe was there. She drove me to the hospital. The doctors said if I had been brought in a minute later, I wouldn't have made it. Chloe blamed herself, but she saved my life."

"Bless her for being there for you."

Kate tried to think about what it would be like to never have been able to meet Rachel. She didn't like that thought.

"So, did you ever find your birth mother?"

Rachel shook her head. "She's out there, somewhere. Maybe I will meet her someday. But for now," She looked at her bracelet. "This is all I have. Chloe said that wherever she is, she loves me."

"I'm sure she does, Rachel. Who wouldn't love you?"

Rachel looked at Kate, and Kate let her words sink in. After a moment, Rachel smiled. It was shy, so unlike herself. The lighting was a little dim, but it looked like she may have been blushing.

"That's sweet of you to say. I'm getting a little cold. Wanna get out of here?"

Kate hadn't realized she felt a little cold. "Yeah."

They got out, drying themselves off and getting dressed. Kate kept her eyes averted. This feeling... it wasn't nervousness. Nervousness was mixed in, but it was something else. Something she couldn't remember feeling before.

They snuck back to the dorms.

"So, did you have fun?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did." It was the most fun Kate remembered having in a while. They stopped outside her door.

"We should take risks together more often." Rachel said playfully.

Kate giggled quietly. "Maybe."

She could make out Rachel's smile even in the dim hallway. And her eyes. Did they ever lose intensity?

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

Kate bit her lip, unsure what to say. Unsure what she had wanted to say.

Rachel stepped closer. "What is it, Kate?" She was close enough that Kate could smell the chlorine.

Kate felt herself trembling a little. She took a breath, trying to calm her self. She met Rachel's eyes. It was like something passed between them. It made Kate tremble more.

The next thing she knew, Rachel's lips were on her own. And Kate was ever eager to lean into the kiss, to melt into Rachel. Her own inexperience showed through, but Rachel didn't seem to care. And neither did Kate. Because Rachel's mouth was soft and warm and tasted of honey.

Rachel pulled back, breathing hard. The smell of chlorine was mixed with lilac. The space between them was cold, almost painful. Kate wanted warmth. Rachel's warmth. So she pulled Rachel in.

Rachel took more control, pushing Kate against the door as she kissed her. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she accepted Rachel's tongue. It's only when one of Rachel's hands starts to slide under her shirt that some coherency come to Kate's mind, followed by shock, and mild panic.

One hand finds the knob of her door, and Kate uses her other hand to push Rachel away as she turns it. She slams the door a little to hard, and she leans against it, panting and trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Kate! Kate, I'm sorry! I.. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!"

The honey taste lingers in Kate's mouth, which is too dry to speak.

"Katie, please..." Rachel's voice has a tone of desperation Kate hadn't heard before. It was heartbreaking.

"Goodnight, Rachel." The words came out a little more snappish than Kate intended. But she wanted to be left alone. Wanted to sleep.

Maddening silence follows. Soft, fading footsteps follow that.

Kate buried herself under her blankets.

* * *

She stays in her room most of the morning. She painfully ignored her phone's persistent ringing. After sitting up, she read the texts that had followed.

Rachel: I'm so sorry, Kate. I shouldn't have kissed you.

Rachel: Can we still be friends? Please?

Rachel: Talk to me, please.

Kate set her phone aside. She couldn't reply. Didn't know what to reply. Her skin itches. She needs a shower.

The water is cold, but Kate doesn't notice. She still feels the warmth from the pool, still feels the warmth from Rachel. A part of Kate hates the way the shower washes the chlorine from her.

She had plans with Stella and Alyssa. As she walks to the parking lot, she sees Max and Chloe getting into Chloe's truck. She sees Chloe kiss Max, and sees how Max leans in. Sees how happy they look when they drive off. Kate wondered if they were meeting Rachel somewhere.

She ends her plans with Stella and Alyssa early. She's not feeling like herself.

* * *

Her phone went off several times.

Rachel: KAte? I'm ssrrsy.

Rachel: Plseas. Tlk to me.

Rachel: Plsse. I msiss you.

Rachel: Pllassse. I'm oss fuvcd up riefgt noww..

The incoherent words made Kate worry. She jumped as her phone rang. It was Max.

"Is everything alright, Max?"

"No, not really. Rachel's..." Max went silent.

"What, Max?"

"She's wasted. Like, seriously wasted. Even Chloe's concerned."

Kate's throat went dry. That explained the misspelled messages. "What.. what happened?"

"I don't know. She showed up at Chloe's house, drunk as shit. She said you weren't talking to her."

"I've been really busy. I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault, Kate."

Kate bit her lip. _'Yes, it is.'_

"Anyway, me and Chloe left her alone for just a minute, and she got one of David's beers. Now she's... I don't even understand what she's saying."

Guilt washed over Kate. She heard a muffled 'God damn it', and then silence.

"Max?"

More silence.

"Sorry about that, Kate."

"What happened?"

"Rachel passed out. She's going to have an awful hang-over in the morning.."

"You and Chloe keep an eye on her, okay?"

"We will. Goodnight, Kate."

Kate buried herself into her blankets. She dreamed of swimming, and honey and lilac.

* * *

Kate sat on her bed, looking a picture she drew of Rachel.

The way Rachel looked at her, the way she teased her, _flirted_ with her. And the way she felt around Rachel. The flutter, the warmth, the blushing... God, how had seen not seen what was happening?

Kate remembered all the things her mother said, all the things the other pastors and the rest of the church said. She'd developed a 'shrug and nod' system to tune most of it out, because she'd never been sure what to think.

Those men back at the store two years ago had seemed so happy. And Max and Chloe were happy. That couldn't be wrong. That couldn't be sick or evil.

She remembered what her father had told her. Real love couldn't be judged. And God couldn't hate. How could he?

Then why was she struggling so hard with her own feelings?

That's when it clicked in Kate's mind. It was because it was _her_ feelings. Not what other people thought she should feel. They were her feelings, and they were real.

God, she felt so _stupid_.

* * *

Chloe was kind enough to drop Kate off at the Amber house. James and Rose welcomed her in. Rachel sat in the living room. She gave a Kate a brief look of surprise, before replacing it with a smile. It didn't meet her eyes.

They let her stay for dinner. They talked about school and friends. Rachel rarely met Kate's eyes.

They let Kate stay for the night. She and Rachel stayed up a little late, watching reruns of sitcoms. Rachel led Kate up to her room to lend her some pajamas for the night. Kate glanced at her as she changed. Rachel turned on her star light, and stared at the star patterns on the roof.

The silence was beyond maddening, and tension was unbearable.

Kate sat beside her. "Max called me last night. She said you were wasted."

Rachel shrugged. "I suppose I was. I don't really remember."

"I got your texts. All of them."

"Did you? I though your phone may have been down." Rachel's voice was dry.

"Rach.."

"You made me feel like shit. Like the Queen of Shit, really." Rachel said. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I know that. But, I wanted to. Everything felt so right, so _perfect_. The way I feel around you, it's not like anything I've ever felt with anyone. Not even Chloe. It's sweet, and wonderful and magical, and real. And I was foolish enough to think you could feel it too. Hope you could feel it too."

Tears ran down Rachel's face. "But I was wrong. You're not... you don't like me like I like you. And I can live with that. But I still want us to be friends. That's all I want. Please just let me have that, please." The desperation was back in Rachel's voice, as heartbreaking as ever.

Emotion roiled inside Kate, robbing her of words. The things Rachel said, the sweet, heartbreaking things swam in her mind. Rachel liked her. Quite a lot. She said it was real. _Real._ Just like how Kate felt.

"Kate, say something. Please." Rachel pleaded.

Words weren't enough.

Kate placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders, and kissed her. And it was just like that night, with the warmth and the honey taste of Rachel's mouth. The lilac smell of Rachel's hair was stronger without the chlorine.

Rachel starts to pull away, but Kate wants to feel her lips, _needs to._ So she pulls her back in. Rachel's arms wrap around her tightly, holding onto her like it was for dear life, and Kate eagerly accepts her tongue.

Rachel pushes her into the bed without breaking their kiss, and Kate lets her have control. Her heart was beating like crazy, and her breath was trembling, but God, Rachel's body pressing into hers felt good, and she didn't want to think about anything else but that, and Rachel's soft lips and lilac scent.

Rachel's hands slide up under her shirt, and the rest of the world fades away.

* * *

The chill against Kate's bare skin is a mild distraction. It didn't matter. What mattered was the way Rachel held her close, the way their skin felt pressed together, the way Rachel stroked her hair as she panted.

Kate buried her head against Rachel's neck, and some of her hair, her lovely, lilac-smelling hair.

"Actions usually speak louder than words." Rachel whispered. "But you still confuse me a little."

"How so?" Kate managed to breath into Rachel's neck.

"The first time I kiss you, you shoved me away. You don't talk to me for two days, and make me feel like trash. You show up at my house, and sit through a very awkward dinner. Then, you kissed me, and, well..." She traced circles on Kate's stomach with her free hand, her finger still somewhat damp. "Here we are."

"I never meant to put you through all that, Rachel. And I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're completely, one hundred percent forgiven, Katie. That's not what's on my mind. I know where we are. What I want to know is what we are."

Kate shifted around to look at Rachel's face. She looked relaxed, at peace even. Kate felt it too. Happy. Content. Even with the gentlest look, Rachel's eyes were still intense. Kate could get just as lost in them as her lips. She wanted to.

"We're us." She said softly.

"Us? You really want that? You really mean it?"

Rachel's voice was quiet, and shaky, so unlike the girl who had made every nerve in Kate's body tremble.

Kate took hold of the hand tracing circles on her stomach, and laced their fingers together. "I do, Rachel. I swear, I do."

The smile on Rachel's face was the most beautiful thing in the world. She kissed Kate softly, sweetly. She held Kate close, gently stroking her hair, and pulled a blanket around them.

The feeling of Rachel's fingers brushing her hair, the feeling of her warm body, the sound of her breathing, her sweet lilac smell, was enough to lull Kate to sleep. As she drifted off, she thought she heard Rachel murmur.

"I think I love you, Katie."

She was too far into her lull to responded. As sleep finally embraced her as much as Rachel was, knew she loved Rachel too.


End file.
